I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
"I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" is a Christmas song with music and lyrics by British songwriter Tommie Connor. Jimmy Boyd original version The original recording by Jimmy Boyd, recorded on July 15, 1952 when he was 13 years old, reached No. 1 on the Billboard pop singles chart in December 1952, and on the Cash Box chart at the beginning of the following year. It later reached Number 3 in the UK Charts when issued there in November 1953. The song was commissioned by Saks Fifth Avenue to promote the store's Christmas card for the year, which featured an original sketch by artist Perry Barlow, who drew for The New Yorker for many decades. The song describes a scene where a child walks downstairs from his bedroom on Christmas Eve to see his mother kissing "Santa Claus" under the mistletoe. Boyd's record was condemned by the Roman Catholic Church in Boston when it was released on the grounds that it mixed kissing with Christmas. Boyd was photographed meeting with the Archdiocese to explain the song. After the meeting, the ban was lifted. Spike Jones version A less successful version of the song was released in 1952 by Spike Jones (with vocal by George Rock in the little boy voice used in Spike's hit "All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth"). Jones also recorded a parody for his personal pleasure titled "I Saw Mommy Screwing Santa Claus." Cover versions Popular versions of the song were released by the Ronettes, Molly Bee, Bobby Sherman, Andy Williams, The Beverley Sisters, The Four Seasons, and The Jackson 5. Reba McEntire, Homer and Jethro, Amy Winehouse, John Mellencamp, Mitch Miller, John Prine, Sammi Sanchez, Tiny Tim, The Cheetah Girls, Bif Naked, Jessica Simpson, Teresa Brewer, Rica Fukami, Secret Chiefs 3 and Dionne Bromfield have also covered it. The Dollyrots recorded a variation (titled "I Saw Mommy Biting Santa Claus") with humorous lyrics. RuPaul and Kip Addotta both recorded versions with changed lyrics titled "I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus". Swedish band Onkel Kånkel took this even further with their version "Jag såg tomten suga pappa" (I saw Santa suck off daddy). John Mellencamp also filmed a music video to promote his recording for the 1987 Special Olympics charity album, ''A Very Special Christmas''. International versions * Danish: "Jeg så julemanden kysse mor" (Danish text: Susanne Palsbo) * Finnish: "Kun joulupukki suukon sai" (Finnish text: Saukki) * French: "J'ai vu maman embrasser le Père Noël" (French text: Louis Gasté) * Norwegian: "Jeg så mamma kysse nissen" (Norwegian text: Philip A. Kruse) * Swedish: "Jag såg mamma kyssa tomten" (Swedish text: Ingrid "Ninita" Reuterskiöld) * Mexican: "Hoy vi a Santa Claus besar a mamá" (Spanish text: Anibal Pastor) * Icelandic: "Ég sá mömmu kyssa jólasvein" Film adaptation A made-for-television movie based on the song was released in 2001. Notes and references External links * Lyrics to I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus Category:Number-one singles in the United States Category:1952 singles Category:American Christmas songs Category:John Mellencamp songs Category:Pinky and Perky songs Category:Songs written by Tommie Connor Category:Jimmy Boyd songs Category:Christmas novelty songs